Only A Dream
by Captain-Sherlock-Who
Summary: After Percy dies in a car crash Annabeth tries to move on. But how can she when he appears to her in dreams insisting that there's something more behind it? As Annabeth uncovers the truth about her boyfriend's death, things become more complicated than Annabeth planned. AU
1. Chapter 1

"**They'll talk and talk and talk**

**How crazy is it?**

**Someone could waste their whole life, helplessly,**

**Just patiently waiting for a love like you and me**

**You still have all of my." ~All my Heart, Sleeping with Sirens**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Annabeth Chase? Would you like to share a bit with the group about your life?" The therapist that was leading group therapy today asked me. I shook my head, not wanting to meet the eyes of the other people in the group.

I know they all hate me. Everybody does, I mean, what's there to like about me? My beauty was taken from me as soon as they put me in this nut house. My hair that had been once full of golden bouncing curls had been replaced with white frizzy hair that had lost their bounce. Now my hair was stringy and dull. My eyes had long ago lost any trace of happiness, now they only showed hate, anger, and depression. My vibrant colored t-shirts and my dark jeans had been replaced with a papery white uniform that we were required to wear. My cheeks were hallow and my face was gaunt and pale.

My entire life had been swept away from my grasp from the moment I stepped through the doors of the mental hospital. It wasn't that bad, I mean, we had five star meals, a pool, a nice courtyard that group therapy took place in. It seemed more like a resort than it did an asylum. But, I had absolutely no contact to the outside world. My friends had stopped visiting me a year ago. They probably had given up all hope of me ever getting better, I mean, even I had. All I wanted was to see _him_ again.

"C'mon Annie," the therapist nudged. I gritted my teeth at the nickname. Only my brother Malcom was allowed to call me that. "You never share. Just this once and then you can go back to your room. It might make you feel better."

I sighed and images flashed before my mind. _Lights… rain… his eyes… his voice… his touch… my amazement at the life building up inside of my stomach… _

I squeezed my eyes shut. "You allow me one phone call and I will speak." Those were the first words I had spoken in four years. The therapist nodded eagerly and I sighed once again. "This is the story of how I ended up in this hell hole."

* * *

><p>My heart was beating a thousand miles an hour as I ran through Central Park. I had been running for about two hours like I did every morning so sweat was pouring off of my body. The sweat was slicking the back of my neck and it was making my arms and legs feel clammy and cold as I pushed against the wind. My face on the contrary, was burning from the ninety- degree heat over coming me from the suns hot rays. My thighs felt like lead and my calves like jelly from all the intense running I was doing. It was extremely hard to stay in shape when living in New York, especially when food was everywhere you turned.<p>

Thankfully, my daily jog was slowly coming to an end as I came up around the bend by the main plaza in the center of the park. I huffed and willed my legs to go farther faster so that I could end my torturous journey sooner rather than later. As my finish line came into view, my heart fluttered with happiness, it seemed as if I was going to make it!

Then I let out a surprise yelp as the muscles in my calf twitched and contracted. Hot tears filled my eyes as I made my way over to the nearest bench. My calf felt as if my muscles were slowly being pulled apart and messily stitched back together.

"Mother-" I yelled out and bit my bottom lip to contain the curse word from escaping my lips. I leaned down and begun to massage my calf. I made a note to myself: take the jogging/sprinting down a bit.

After a few minutes of swearing under my breath and stretching my calf, I was able to walk. However, now my muscles had tightened up due to my long run and I was sore and barely able to move.

It seemed like it was going to be a normal day for me, I exercise a bit, read outside my favorite coffee shop, go to work, go home and sleep. Little did I know, this day would change my entire life.

I hobbled back through Central Park, ignoring the intensifying pain that clung to my legs like ticks. Once I opened the door to my apartment, I let out a huge sigh of relief as the air conditioning blasted cold air on my face. As I trudged up the stairs, the air conditioning hit my face like a refreshing ton of bricks. Once I finished climbing up the stairs, I let out another sigh of relief as the fresh cold air dried up my clammy skin.

I stepped into my apartment –4C –and threw my keys onto the tray that sat by my door before walking into the living room. My cat sat on the window sill –outside the window–, staring at me with wide green eyes.

It's a strange story really, of how my cat became my cat. One humid day last summer, it had been extremely hot outside. Even though it was hot, it was also very windy and so I opened my window to let some fresh air in. I had gone to take a shower and when I came back, there was a black cat lying on the tiles of my kitchen. I tried to get rid of him at first because I'm not really a cat person, but it wouldn't leave. So I gave it some water and food, thinking that maybe then it would leave. And it did at first but then it came back the next day and refused to leave until I fed and watered it. So we formed a love/hate relationship and he's been coming and going ever since.

I sighed and opened the window letting him inside. He hissed at me and I rolled my eyes. "Just go eat," I scolded. He then purred against my leg before scampering off to the kitchen.

Just as I was about to close the window, I saw my landlord arguing with some man. Worried, I quickly shut the window and ran down the steps.

Once I arrived outside, I saw Mr. Gallo –the landlord– still arguing with the man.

"Mr. Gallo," I interrupted as the Italian started waving his hands around. I stepped in between him and the dark haired man, surprising both of them. "What's going on?"

"Oh Annabeth!" He exclaimed, pronouncing my name with five syllables instead of three. His face was bright red with anger as he peered behind me and scowled at the dark haired man. "This –ah boy! He is a liar!"

I raised an eyebrow, still not looking at the dark haired man. "He claims to be associated with –ah Miss. Beauregard!"

"Silena?"

He nodded, crossing his arms and sneering at the man behind me. "But I do not believe that –ah Miss. Beauregard would –ah associate with the likes of him –ah!"

"Hey!" The man exclaimed.

I had to stifles my laughter. With Mr. Gallo being Italian, he was very overprotective of his friends. I shook my head. "No need to worry Mr. Gallo, I'll take him up to her."

Mr. Gallo still had suspicion in his eyes so I quickly grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him into the building.

Once we were inside, I finally looked at the man. My heart beat fluttered and fell into my stomach. The man before me had dark hair that fell into his eyes. His skin was a light tan color. He was tall, at least six feet. He was wearing a dark shirt that hugged his torso and khaki shorts. And his eyes…

They would be eternally engraved in my mind forever. They were beautiful. They were a sea green and full of emotion. I felt myself being slowly dragged towards him as I stared into his eyes. I could feel myself being enticed closer to him as if he had some gravitational pull that only affected me.

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. And I probably could've stared at him forever if it had not been for his deep voice pulling me out of the lustful haze he had trapped me in. "Have we… met before?" It reminded me of one of those cliché movies where the two people in 'love' fall in love at first sight.

I slowly shook my head. "No…" I would have remembered those eyes.

"Oh…" He ran a hand through his hair, breaking our eye contact. He cleared his throat, making me realize how close I was to him. I took a step back, my face turning a vibrant red. "I'm Percy Jackson."

He grinned at me, holding out his hand. I mentally slapped myself, realizing that I was still in my sweaty jogging outfit. "Annabeth Chase."

I began to lead him up the stairs, remembering Mr. Gallo said that he knew Silena. "So…." I awkwardly began. "You know Silena?"

"Yeah, she's my cousin." He replied with his silky voice.

For unknown reasons this had lifted my day. I found myself afraid that he would say girlfriend. Mentally slapping myself, I averted my attention back to what he was saying.

"…Every summer I come down and we spend it together."

Silena had just moved in this past winter so I wouldn't have known this. In fact, I barely knew her at all.

"Sounds fun," I replied. "So, where do you live?"

"Well," he chuckled. "Here in the summer, but all the other days of the year? I travel wherever. I sightsee. I'm kind of like a hitchhiker."

A laughed a bit. We landed on the third floor where Silena's apartment was located. "Well, here you go."

"Thanks."

An awkward silence filled the air. Not enjoying the awkwardness I spoke. "Well… I'm one more up. I hope to see you again this summer."

He blinked and smiled at me. "Same here."

I gave him one last look, his green eyes burning into mine. Then, I turned and hurried up the steps back to my apartment. I quickly entered and closed the door with a heavy sigh. I leaned against the door, closing my eyes and listening to my pounding heart.

I heard a soft meow from beside me and found my cat on the table besides the door. I sighed. "Well Kitty, I'll probably see him throughout the whole summer…" I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I was so hopeless.

I got into the shower and afterwards changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. I threw my hair up into a sloppy bun and exited my bathroom. Just as I entered my living room, there was a soft knock on my door. Brows furrowed, I opened the door.

Pleasantly surprised, I blinked as Percy stood before me, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Look, I know we just met… literally… but would you like to go out with me sometime? Like on a date?"

I blinked. My heart skipped several beats. His words finally made some contact in my head. A huge smile appeared on my face as I realized that Percy had just asked me out on a date.

"Yeah…" I awkwardly said. "I would."

He seemed a bit shocked at my answer. He gaped at me for a second as if he couldn't believe I actually said yes and then grinned at me. "Great! Umm, tomorrow? At eight?"

"Sure."

"Alright." He turned to leave but tripped over his shoelace, nearly falling flat on his face. I laughed as his face turned a bright red. "Gah… Stupid shoes…" he mumbled as he gave me a small wave and walked down the stairs.

I stared after him for a second, smiling to myself. Maybe it wasn't as bad as a day as I had thought it was.

* * *

><p>From then on, my life was great. Percy and I went on our date and everything seemed to be perfect. For the entire month of May that I knew him, we dated. We appeared to be perfect for each other. He was the one, my other half, my soul mate, whatever you want to call it, he was it. I could feel it every time I was with him. My skin would tingle, my heart would stop. I'm pretty sure I blushed more in that one month than I ever did in my life. My stomach would drop and I would get this sensation all over my body that told me this was it. This was the real deal.<p>

By the end of that month, I was completely in love with him. I remember when I was little and I had promised my mother that I would never fall in love because boys were 'yucky'. But I had broken that promise and gone and fallen into the illusion that people call love.

He spent some nights with me, each one more amazing than the next. I'd be lying if I said we had kept it PG-13. Maybe once or twice that actually happened, but usually when things got going… well… it was hard to stop.

There was one night that was so special to me. It was probably one of the best nights of my life. I will never forget it.

We were in my apartment. We were lying on my bed and he was playing with a stray curl that had fallen out of the messy bun I had pulled my mop of hair into hours earlier. It was about three in the morning and we just couldn't fall asleep. So we had just laid there, enjoying each other's company and talking about random things.

Suddenly, Percy sat up. I sat up beside him and stared at him. I pulled the covers close to me and said in a concerned voice, "Percy? What's wrong?"

He bit his lip and looked at him with his beautiful bright green eyes. I felt my body tremble as he pinned me with his stare. It was soft yet full of so much emotion; it seemed impossible to pull away.

With a flash of skin, he was on top of me, kissing me roughly and gripping my arms in a grip so tight that it almost hurt. Confused, yet pleasantly distracted, I had no choice but to wrap my arms around his neck. I pulled him closer, gripping his black hair and running my nails down his back.

Just as soon as it started, he pulled away, staring at me. Breathless, I mumbled, "I'm confused."

Percy chuckled and kissed my neck, biting my collarbone lightly. He stopped and sighed against my skin, sending shivers down my spine. He pulled back again and studied my face as if he was trying to decode my mind. I wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling him close to me before whispering into his ear again, "What's wrong?"

He was silent for a long time. So long that I was on the verge of falling asleep when he finally spoke. "I have something to give you."

I blinked and watched as he reached down from the side of the bed and rummaged through his bag for something. When he looked back up at me he held a small black box in his hands.

My breath hitched and my heart rate sped up. "Percy," I started, my voice shaking with fear. "No. It's too soon-"

Percy smiled. "Don't worry," he interrupted, placing the box on my lap. "It's not an engagement ring. Well, not yet at least."

Brow furrowed, I opened the box to find an expensive looking ring sitting on the velvet inside of the box. It _was_ an engagement ring…

"I'm still confused…" I mumbled to myself.

"It's a promise ring," he clarified. That's when I understood exactly what he was trying to tell me.

"I…" he struggled, his brow furrowing as he took my hand. "I love you. It might seem crazy because we've known each other for a month… but you're the one I want to spend my life with. I can't even bare to think about living my life without you. They say love is forever but _your _forever is all that I need." I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him hard, pouring all of my emotions into that kiss. He pulled back and smiled. "So, Annabeth Chase, I'm giving you this ring for when we're ready. I'm promising to stay faithful to you. It won't be a hard promise to keep." He smiled wryly and I took the ring out of the box, examining its silver band and its single diamond placed in the middle of a silver square.

"The thing is… I still have to travel. I feel like… I feel like I have something to do. I don't know what it is exactly but I know there's something. I need to travel so I can continue this search for my destiny."

I looked up at him and saw the steady look of concentration on his face. His brows were tightly knitted together in a scowl. However, they suddenly smoothed out and he stared up at me. "So when we're ready, I want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Of course." I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips against his. His strong arms wrapped tight around my waist, holding me close. I moved my lips in sync with his, running my hands down his head and to the hair at the nape of his neck. I felt his hand run down my shoulder and to my side.

We pulled apart; resting our foreheads against each other's like in one of those cliché movies. His sweet hot breath washed over my face, overcoming my senses.

"And you don't even have to wear it as a ring," he smirked. "You can… put it on a chain or something."

I smiled. I pulled back and rummaged through the bedside drawer until I found a silver chain. I looped the ring through it and then clasped it around my neck. I flipped my hair over it and adjusted it. It fell a little below my sternum. I fingered it, smiling softly.

"It's beautiful."

Percy smiled. "Like you."

I scoffed and pushed him playfully. Then I looked up into his eyes. They were so beautiful, so hypnotizing. How was it that I lived without them? How could I live without them in the winter months when he was gone traveling? It was going to be hell without him.

I lurched forward, straddling his waist and running my hands through his hair. I hovered over him, staring into his eyes. "Thank you."

I didn't give him a chance to reply. He grabbed my hips roughly as I leaned down and kissed him deeply, pouring all of my love, all my gratitude and sorrow from my soul to his. This winter was going to be hard; right now, I needed the comfort.

He leaned back and pulled me down on top of him, pressing me to his bare muscled chest. He ran his hands down my back and moved his kisses down my neck. I sighed happily and kissed him again. I pulled back and mumbled. "I love you."

* * *

><p>That was the last night I saw him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Okay so this was originally Akatsuki Child's story but they couldn't continue it and I really loved the plot so now… I'm writing it! I know I have two other fics as well but I needed something else to write when I have writers block for them so now I have this one. I'm writing the next chapter for my other PJO fic right after I publish this one. I've been having internet problems and depression and anxiety and the doctor told me to take it easy for a while and not stress myself out. Writing's been stressing me out a bit so I've been watching a bunch of new shows but I'm back now and I will update for my other fics ASAP! I love all of you!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**So what if I can't forget you?**

**I'll burn your name into my throat, I'll be the fire that'll catch you**

**What's so good about picking up the pieces?**

**What if I don't even want to?" ~Caraphernelia, Pierce the Veil**

* * *

><p>I sighed in content as I sat in the hot water of my bath. It was nice to relax in the bubbles and enjoy the silence in peace. My thoughts were allowed to settle and just be all around sedated. In all actuality, I was getting ready for my date with Percy tonight, but it was always nice to have a moment or two to myself.<p>

I sunk further under the water. The steaming and bubbly liquid came up to my chin, my knees poking out of the water due to the small tub. Goosebumps rose along my skin from the abrupt change of temperature. I shivered and closed my eyes.

My thoughts began to wander to Percy. In the short month that I've known him, I've come to realize how amazing he is. How right he is for me. From his shaggy black hair that falls across his forehead to his sparkling green eyes. My heart began to race at the thought of his eyes. His eyes were so perfect and beautiful, always digging into my soul and allowing me to see his real feelings. They assured me that what he felt for me was true and not just lust or a lie like so many other guys that I had been with in my past.

I sighed, a small smile crawling onto my face. I stood up, deciding to get out before I turned into a prune. Water dripped down in rivulets from my silky, tan skin. More goose bumps appeared along my thighs and arms. Shudders ran down my spine as I drained the tub and stepped out. I wrapped a towel around myself and went into my closet, picking out some black tights and a nice shirt. Tonight, hopefully, was going to be amazing. Percy had a way of making everything amazing.

* * *

><p>"…<em>This just in: downtown on Third Street, a taxi lost control of the car after swerving to avoid a man running across the street. The taxi crashed into an oncoming moving-truck, totaling the car. The driver of the taxi did not survive the crash, and neither did its single occupant. The other victim has been identified as Percy Jackson, a traveler from Europe. Currently, Third Street is backed up for a few blocks. Travelers are advised to find another route. In other news…"<em>

* * *

><p>"Annabeth!" Silena exclaimed, grabbing me in a tight hug as I rushed into the hospital. She was sobbing hysterically. There were a few other people with her but I did not recognize them. My vison became blurred with tears as I tried to identify them but with what had just happened, it became too much for me. I couldn't think. Percy had just died and I was still alive. I didn't want to live without him. My thoughts began to fly around my brain to the point where I couldn't even think. I could barely even breathe. I kept hoping that it would be a mistake –that the doctors would come into the room smiling, and Percy would be next to him and he would comfort me and tell me that everything would be okay.<p>

I let go of Silena and marched to Percy's room, knowing that the only way I could get closure was to see it with my own two eyes that the love of my life was dead. I practically knocked the door over in my haste to his room. The doctor had advised me not to go in there, but I didn't listen. I didn't care if it was gory. I needed to see the proof with my own eyes. As soon as I entered, the strong stench of fresh blood hit me like a sem. I almost gagged, feeling some bile rise up in my throat. But I pushed it back down and continued to fearfully walk towards the bed. As soon as I saw the black hair, I knew it was him.

My world crashed. Well, 'crashed' isn't a good way to put it. That would be putting it lightly. My world had been taken from my grasp, beaten to a pulp, burned to the ground, and the ashes being ripped into tinier pieces. And that's still putting it lightly.

Things suddenly got silent. I couldn't hear anything: the doctors rushing around, Silena's sobbing, the steady, never-ending sound of a heart no longer beating. It was all silent, like the mute button on the TV remote had just been hit.

My legs felt weak. They wobbled and threatened to give out. I swallowed hard, my breathing uneven and labored. I stepped forward and my legs went completely numb. I gripped the bed railing as I laid my eyes on the bloody form that was Percy. The doctors hadn't even closed his sea green eyes. Blood surrounded them and a drop even fell into them but they were still his beautiful sea green eyes. The same ones that I had gotten captivated in from the moment they met my own. The same ones that I had fallen in love with; slowly than all at once.

And then it all came rushing down on me.

The sounds came back. The stench. The chaos. It fell on me, smothering me like a fire blanket. Only the fire wasn't going to burn out. It was this eternal lasting flame that was planning to stay and it was slowly killing me.

Tears blurred my vison, falling down my face rapidly. My body stared shaking. The sobs frantically wanted to escape but they got caught in my throat, impairing me from any type of speech.

I stared at my love, who I would never speak to again, never hold, never kiss, never see…

The sobs finally escaped. They were loud and obnoxious, and if the situation were any different, I probably would have been embarrassed. But right now, I didn't give a damn. I let them rip free. They caused my body to shake violently and I almost collapsed. The tears were pouring down my face now.

_This couldn't be happening_; I kept trying to tell myself. _He was the love of my life… He promised me… _

The promise ring around my neck felt like an anchor. It felt uncomfortable, like it was pulling down on me. It was like a lead bullet lying against my chest, right above my heart.

The sobs continued to escape, laying out my pain for the world to see. My heart was being torn to pieces, stomped on, and then shredded again. I felt a painful tug in my stomach, like I was going to puke any seconds.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around my stomach, pulling me away from Percy.

"No!" I screamed, fighting against the person. I kicked for all I was worth, shoved with all my might. "Let me go! I can't leave him!"

It was futile. The person had pulled me into the hallway where doctors were still rushing around, always exiting and entering Percy's room. The person finally released me and I scrambled away, leaning against the wall.

I felt Silena's arms come around me, but that was the last thing on my min. I wrapped my arms tight around myself –some vain attempt to keep myself together before I literally fell apart– and slid to the ground, the uncontrollable sobs still wracking throughout my body.

An hour later, the doctors gave up.

"I'm sorry," the head doctor said to us. His scrubs were stained with blood. Percy's blood. "We tried… but… he's not coming back. I'm so sorry."

I sat on the yellow plastic chair in the lobby. The yellow was supposed to be comforting. Everyone says that yellow is a color that is supposed to be comforting and calming, but it did absolutely nothing for me. Tears fell down my cheeks, but my sobs had subsided.

The floor fell from my feet. I wanted to escape from all of this. I wanted this to be a nightmare and that I would just wake up in a few minutes. But this was too horrible to be anything but reality. I clenched my eyes shut and cried into my hands. In times like these, when you wanted to rip the walls apart and crash everything, the best thing to do sometimes, was just to cry. My soul felt like it was being ripped apart, piece by piece, slowly and tortuously. My heart was being torn along with it. I felt helpless and pitiful. I felt lost.

His eyes…

I would never see them again.

I gave a painful cry mixed with my softer sobs. We sat there in the hospital for a long time, so long I lost track of time completely, as out worlds crashed before us. As my life slowly crumbled to pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sat in Silena's apartment at her table, dressed in a stylish black gown that ended knee length. I sat motionless, watching as Percy's family members and friends sulked and moped around the apartment, making small talk with each other and wiping away the occasional tear. The was contaminated with sorrow, so much that I wanted to choke.

I looked down at my elegant outfit, but its gracefulness was lost as the situation for it was realized. All the sure signs were there: this was a funeral. I fought against the urge to just break down and let all my pain out for the world to see, but it would be inappropriate, especially right now when I was around his family. They probably didn't even know who I was. Most of them hadn't even noticed me, mostly because I hadn't said a word or moved an inch from my spot. However, the other reason they didn't notice me was that they themselves were stuck in a sort of zombie trance.

I sighed as I felt tears come to my eyes. It had only been two days since his death and I was using any method and all my will power to keep myself together. If anything, I was here for Silena. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have come, mostly because I didn't want to have to be around all this pain while trying to deal with my own overwhelming feelings.

Silena was a wreck. Tears were steadily pouring down her face still and she was constantly using a Kleenex to wipe her face. By now, most of her makeup had run off and she was left in her own skin, letting all of her sorrow be visible. I had no choice but to turn away as I felt a clench in my gut.

It just… was unbelievable. A part of me, as previously stated, wanted to rip the room apart and scream and yell and try to make sense of why this was happening. But the other part, the part that was currently being shown, was an empty, cold, shell, trying helplessly to figure out what to do now that my reason for living was taken away so swiftly from under my feet.

It's funny, isn't it?"

I looked over, slightly shocked, to find one of Percy's family members taking a seat beside me. I eyed him wearily. He had pitch black shaggy hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. He was definitely related to Percy. I waited for him to continue, but he never did.

"What is?" I replied back just as emotionless as he did.

"This. One minute, you're living life, having fun… and then the next, you get a phone call saying that your cousin is dead."

I thought it kind of odd that he was bringing this up to a stranger like me, and so calmly, no less. I studied him more from the corner of my eye. He was staring out as his family members, his dark eyes void of any feeling. His whole body was rigid and his mouth was taut in a frown. His eyebrows pinched together and his jaw was clenched.

"That's life," I said harshly, realizing the wholeness of my own words. It suddenly dawned on me that this was life and no matter how much I hoped and wished, Percy would never come back to me.

I deflated, tears stinging my eyes and a burning lump forming in my throat, like a steel knife digging into me. I coughed awkwardly to clear the swell of emotions but they eagerly came back.

I felt him staring at me and I looked away, trying to ignore his inquisitive gaze. I took a deep breath and blinked back the tears. That inner part of me that was bursting with emotion –the one that was present at the hospital –was starting to break free. I had to rein it in quick.

"I'm Nico, by the way… Nico Di Angelo," he finally introduced himself. He didn't offer a handshake or a smile, and that was fine by me.

"Annabeth Chase."

At the mention of my name, his eyes widened before going back to their original size. He sat back in his chair and stared at me with this peculiar look. I found it disturbing, and it only confused me as he continued to stare.

"What?" I asked truly curious.

"So you're Annabeth…" he restated, giving me a small wry smile –the first smile I'd seen in days –and leaned forward.

"Yes…" I answered slowly. What was he getting at? Why was he looking at me funny?

"Percy talked about you a lot," he answered softly. I found that, even though his voice was a bit unusual, his voice was soothing, comforting. It was a relief to know that someone was sane around here.

I felt myself melting at the mention of Percy. "He… talked about me?" I asked, truly surprised and curious.

He let out a breath, his body relaxing a fraction. "Yeah. A lot. I'm his cousin, you see, and during the summer he works… worked down at the market with me. However, that month that he worked with me again, he was always chatting about 'Annabeth this, Annabeth that…'" He chuckled a bit, the sound foreign to my ears. He was obviously lost in his memories. "Quite frankly, it was annoying but he was obviously in love. He was stuck on Cloud Nine." He pinned his stare on my water eyes. He looked pleased. "Thank you for giving him that."

It was too much. Tears poured down my eyes and I had to choke back sobs that were about to be exposed to these strangers around me. I covered my mouth with a shaky hand and abruptly stood up. He jumped a bit, alerting everyone to the sudden noise.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, rushing through the apartment and out the door. I flew up the stairs and to my floor and practically kicked down the door to get inside my own place. I slammed the door shut, falling to the floor.

As the sun started to set and the coolness of the day started to seep into the room, I sat there on the floor, pouring my pain and grief out in the form of tears and sobs.

Why, Percy? Why did you have to go? This couldn't be happening… not after I just found him. This had to be a dream, and any moment I would wake up in his warm, comforting embrace and I could completely forget about everything. But with each passing second I lay on the ground, the reality of it all sunk in.

He's gone. For good.

I woke up the next morning to find the pitter patter of rain against my window. I had fallen asleep on the cold, hard floor. My body was stiff and my muscles ached, itching to be rubbed to ease the soreness. I didn't want to get up. What was the point? There was nothing to get up for. Nothing to motivate me.

But then of course there was a knock on the door.

I thought about ignoring it, but then there was another knock and a soft voice said, "Annabeth? Please open up."

It was Silena. She was probably here to comfort me. But I didn't want it. However, I figured I owed it to her to at least let her see me, no doubt she was worried. Slowly, I broke out of the curled position and used the doorknob to ease myself up, my joints cracking. I opened the door, not only revealing Silena, but Nico Di Angelo as well. He looked guilty.

"Annabeth!" Silena exclaimed, rushing forward to hug me. I was so surprised by the gesture that I just stood there. She pulled back, her expression anxious. "How are you doing?"

I shrugged, trying to give off nonchalance. I stared down at my feet, realizing that I was still in my dress and I probably looked like shit with tear streaks on my face and my hair like a rats nest. But, despite that, I didn't really care.

"I'm sorry," Nico spoke. "I didn't mean to… bring that up like that…"

I licked my lips and closed my eyes. "Its… fine… I, um… I just want to be alone right now."

I glanced up and saw Silena's eyes pool with tears, but she nodded nonetheless. "If you want to talk, you know where I'm at…"

She looked reluctant to go, but nevertheless she turned and slowly walked down the stairs. Nico stared at me for a second before turning to follow her. I sighed and closed the door. I rested my forehead against the door, pushing down the river of emotions that were trying to break free from my body. I didn't want to deal with the emotions anymore. I was already getting tired of all this grief in me.

I took a deep breath, steadying myself, and turned to look at my empty, silent apartment. The rain continued to fall down in a steady rhythm. I walked over to the window and opened it. A cool breeze ran through the room, rustling my papers and allowing the scent of rain to invade my senses. I shivered and goose bumps rose on my soft skin. My skin became clammy but it didn't bother me.

I left the main area, deciding to take a shower. I went into the bathroom and stripped down to my skin. I stepped under the hot water and allowed it to wash away all my sorrow.

Later that night, as I lay in bed, I couldn't help but wish that Percy was here. I missed his embrace. I missed the smell of his shaggy hair, and beautiful eyes, his vibrant yet calm personality. I wanted him back here with me. A fresh wave of pain hit me as I remembered all the nights we had spent together in blissful peace, only aware of each other.

My heart felt like it was mercilessly being twisted with a cold, steel knife. Every part of me was falling apart, just barely hanging on by the seams. As I lay in bed, it felt like all my emotions were threatening to seep out and lose control. It was hard to keep them there, especially since this was the place where Percy and I's most intimate moments happened.

I swallowed back the pain and tears closed my heavy eyes. Sleep would not come easy tonight. If this was what my life was going to be like now, living with this ache, then I wanted it to end quickly. I don't want to have to live my life every day with the knowledge and hurt fresh on my mind. I would never get to feel those wonderful emotions that I felt with him. No more of the euphoria, the sheer happiness, to comfort me and enclose me.

That's what it was like being with Percy, and I would never get that feeling again.

I had laid there for quite some time, trying to sort out my thoughts and emotions while waiting for sleep to overcome me. After a while, I started drifting off, but I knew that if I finally got some sleep after restless nights, I would only experience nightmares.

"Annabeth…"

My eyes shot open. I sat up straight in my bed, listening for a sound. I swallowed hard, my heart racing and adrenaline coursing through my veins. Quickly, I wrenched the covers back and nearly face-planted it into my haste to get to the living room.

I stood in the cold, dark room, my eyes adjusting to the little light from Manhattan pouring through my window. I stared through the darkness, breathing as hard as my mind raced. Slowly, though, my sudden high dwindled down and I felt the sore ache –physically, mentally, and emotionally –settle down on me again.

Gradually, I pattered over to the soft couch and sunk into the cushions. That voice…

It had been Percy's and it had been clear as a bell.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So I've gotten really lazy and I didn't have internet so that's why I haven't updated in FOREVER! But I'm gonna update Berserk tomorrow and a one-shot that I've been working on. I guess I just needed a small break from writing. But I stayed up late finishing this for you guys and I hope that you enjoy it! I love you all so much!)**


End file.
